011214doirjossik
galactoidArrival GA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 02:28 -- 02:28 GA: yo 02:28 GA: hows it goin 02:28 GG: oh. 02:28 GG: hey do-r. 02:28 GG: pretty sh-tty. 02:28 GA: jack get ya yet? 02:28 GG: no. 02:28 GG: l-bby d-d. 02:28 GG: she. 02:29 GA: oh no 02:29 GG: she d-d th-s th-ng. 02:29 GA: whatd she do 02:29 GG: - cant even descr-be -t, do-r. 02:29 GG: but - just. 02:29 GG: - feel fuck-ng empty -ns-de. 02:29 GA: oh god 02:29 GA: are yall alive?! 02:29 GG: ryspor managed to portal out, but now we dont know where he -s. 02:29 GG: no do-r were all dead. 02:29 GA: oh no 02:30 GG: scarlet lent me a phone - can use for th-s convo. 02:30 GA: oh noooo 02:30 GA: but why would she kill you all 02:30 GG: shes currently bak-ng me cook-es. 02:30 GG: - was be-ng fuck-ng sarcast-c do-r. 02:30 GA: >:I 02:30 GA: so ryspor is gone?! 02:31 GG: - dont know where he -s. 02:31 GG: but yeah she d-dnt k-ll us just fuck us up. 02:31 GG: l-ke, ser-ously fuck us up. 02:31 GA: how? 02:31 GA: what weapon does she use? 02:31 GG: - dont even remember. 02:32 GG: she d-d th-s mental th-ng. 02:32 GA: what was it like? 02:32 GG: -'d, -'d rather not talk about -t. 02:32 GA: okay 02:32 GG: but -t was horr-fy-ng. 02:33 GA: kikate and seriad are okay too? 02:33 GA: i mean, not dead? 02:33 GG: yeah. 02:33 GG: not dead. 02:33 GA: and ryspor got away... 02:33 GG: but def-n-tely not okay. 02:33 GG: none of us are okay, -'d -mg-ne. 02:33 GA: oh gog oh gog i hope ryspor is alive wherever he is 02:33 GG: - havent been able to reach h-m. 02:34 GG: -'m really worr-ed. 02:34 GA: how will you find him? he could be anywhere in the universe if he portal'd out 02:34 GG: josl-sh sa-d we could bu-ld a dev-ce to f-nd h-m. 02:34 GA: joslish? 02:34 GG: oh r-ght. 02:34 GG: well k-kates spr-te was prototyped w-th bal-sh or-g-nally. 02:35 GG: and the second prototype was w-th a lock of my ha-r. 02:35 GG: so -t made josl-sh. 02:35 GG: he's pretty cool, actaully. 02:35 GA: so its like, youbalish? 02:35 GG: yeah. 02:35 GA: doesnt that limit your power or something? 02:35 GG: the me part appears to be the dom-nant one. 02:35 GG: no. 02:35 GG: - th-nk be-ng kn-ght of heart gave me an advantage there. 02:35 GA: oh okay 02:36 GA: so, do you have materials to build the device? 02:36 GA: is there anything i can do? 02:36 GG: we dont even know. 02:36 GG: but the spr-te sa-d only humans could bu-ld -t, so probably. 02:36 GA: only humans? 02:36 GA: what is it? 02:36 GG: -ts called a gaydar --rc. 02:36 GA: pppfffft 02:37 GG: what. 02:37 GA: hahah omfg 02:37 GG: do-r what the fuck -s so fuck-ng funny about th-s. 02:37 GA: no, its just, eheh, sorry 02:37 GA: but um 02:37 GA: i dont think gaydars are real? 02:37 GG: do-r. 02:37 GA: i mean maybe you can alchemize one 02:37 GG: yeah. 02:38 GA: well uh, hmmm 02:39 GA: i have no idea how to make one 02:39 GG: okay. 02:39 GA: i bet sami and beau know ehehe 02:39 GG: -'ll f-nd out more from my spr-te. 02:39 GG: hm?. 02:39 GA: nothing 02:39 GA: they dont know, btw 02:39 GA: it was a joke 02:39 GG: okay. 02:39 GG: - dont get -t but whatever. 02:39 GA: oh, right 02:40 GA: trolls are diffo 02:40 GG: what. 02:40 GA: gay is the thing where someone of one gender dates someone of the same gender 02:40 GA: and trolls dont have a word for it or anything 02:40 GG: okay. 02:40 GG: why do you even have a word for that. 02:41 GA: society 02:41 GG: - can go w-th that. 02:41 GA: also because humans arent hermaphroditic 02:41 GG: so, whats happen-ng on the human team. 02:41 GA: idk i bet theyre out doing adventure things 02:41 GG: oh r-ght. 02:41 GA: while im stuck on shitty dorse 02:41 GG: you're permadorse. 02:42 GG: -'lll be jo-n-ng you soon. 02:42 GA: aha, but, thats where youre wrong 02:42 GA: because ive got a plan 02:42 GA: do you remember the maildude? 02:42 GG: yeah. 02:42 GG: the real herald. 02:42 GA: he said there are mail places all over the incipisphere 02:42 GG: hm. 02:42 GA: even on dorse! 02:42 GG: so youll just ma-l yourself to them. 02:42 GA: so im gonna buy some stamps with 'boonbucks' and mail myself yeah 02:43 GG: whats a boonbuck. 02:43 GA: idk thats what libby said 02:43 GA: its the dorse currency 02:43 GG: hm. 02:43 GG: ah. 02:43 GA: im not sure where to get some but i can probably mug someone or pawn some stolen palace furniture 02:43 GG: whatever. 02:44 GA: anyway, im gonna go see if i can contact ryspor or find out what the rest of the humans are up to 02:44 GA: see ya later, jossik 02:45 GG: have fun - guess. 02:45 GG: bye. 02:45 GG: rept-le. -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:45 --